This is Our Dance
by MariaTainaka
Summary: Sakuragaoka High School for girls is having a taste of the American prom. They all pair up to dance. This time, the troublesome duo find themselves in yet another mix up. One-shot (Sorrg not good at summaries )


A/N: Hey guys. This is my first one-shot ever, despite my other account. I dedicate this to all RitsuXYui lovers/those who like it because there simply aren't enough stories. It might be lamish but enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYOTO ANIMATION OR K-ON! BUT I OWN THIS STORY IDEA.

* * *

><p>"This is our dance."<p>

Three familiar girls gathered together at a table of four. They were laughing while looking quite elegant.

"I honestly thought we were going to be playing music at the dance! I didn't want to miss out on it. I was looking forward to getting a nice, fancy dress for this special occassion! I'm lucky I got permission to borrow this ballroom" exclaimed the keyboardist Tsumugi. The rich heiress wore a beautiful, knee-length, strapless, pink colored dress decorated with little sparkles. Her hair was braided to the side and was touched with a pink baret

"I bet you spent a fortune on that dress and reservation", commented her drummer friend, Ritsu.

"What surprised me was that you actually wore a dress Ritsu! Although it's not fitting to the theme", said Mio, the bassist as she looked at her childhood friend's outfit. She wore a long, yellow, chinese dress with a cut that started at her mid thigh. The dress was decorated by flowers. Her hair was down as well as her bangs, which were clipped to the side.

"U-Urusai! It's not like I had a choice! S-Sawa-chan..." The brunette's eyes watered up at the sudden memory of her teacher, Sawako, forcing her to change.

"Calm down Ricchan", soothed the blonde

"What about you?! I'm surprised you're actually wearing a flashy prom dress, Ms. Insecure-Who-Is-Embarrassed-Easily!"

"S-Stop! I do not!" The black haired girl wore a long, blue strapped prom dress. The dress had a silver strap at the waist and was also sparkly. The bassist's hair was up in a bun and she wore silver, dangly earrings. "I just thought it looks nice..."

"It's so fun to experience one of these 'American style proms'. I'm so glad it was allowed and that Sawa-chan made these beautiful dresses!"

"Wait, so you didn't buy a dress?" asked the brunette.

"No, Sawa-chan made one for each girl! But she didn't make you one because she said you were getting a special treat!"

"Why me?!"

"It was something about prank calling her-", began Mugi but she was interrupted when Ritsu realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, never mind", she said as she looked down.

"You brought this on yourself!" said Mio as she crossed her arms.

"But Yui was also with me! She should also get punished. I bet she wouldn't even complain about having to wear this!"

"Huh? Where is Yui-chan by the way?" asked the keyboardist.

"She's probably found and is bothering Azusa on how cute she looks. Azusa said she was going to hang out with Ui and Sasaki-san to avoid her", concluded the drummer as she looked around.

"It's Suzuki-san", corrected Mio.

"Oops, right."

"Look guys!" pointed Tsumugi as somebody approached the microphone on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming to the dance tonight. Many thanks to the Ojou-sama from many people. Now it's time to take it slow. Grab a partner and head out to the dance floor!"

"Wait, you own this place Mugi?!" questioned Mio as she looked to her friend.

"Yeah, I forgot I did for a moment! But forget that, let's go dance!"

"I-I'll stay here, thank you", smiled Mio.

"You party pooper! Go out there and dance!" demanded Ritsu.

"Alright then, you go!"

"In this?! Etto... I'll stay here, thanks."

"See?!" Mugi just watched them bicker until she grew tired of it. She pulled Mio's hand and took her to the dance floor. Ritsu couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend be forcefully put to danced.

"No way will I let more people see me in this dress." Suddenly, a tap was felt on her shoulder. Somebody in a tux appeared by her and bowed.

"Hello Miss."

"Yui?! What are you doing?!"

"R-Ricchan! I didn't recognize you! Why are you wearing a Chinese dress?"

"Because Sawa-chan... Hey where were you this whole time?"

"Aww, Ricchan was worried?"

"Yeah right! Only I got punished for the prank call! Or was that tux your punishment?"

"It is... I wanted to wear this cute short, red dress with a bunch of strings on the back. It also had a hole in the middle of the top but Sawa-chan took it back and made me where this instead."

"There are so many things wrong with you."

"It's like we're opposites now! You're girly and I'm boyish!"

"W-Whatever! I figured you'd be with Azusa by now."

"No, she is with Jun-chan! She looks so cute! Like you!"

"Azusa does look cute! She just hid from me too. Could it be that she hates us?" The two acted heart broken at the thought.

"So what's up now?"

"Obviously, everybody is dancing."

"Oh... right!"A silence settled between the two, something very uncommon for them. "Imagine there were guys here!"

"Poor Mio wouldn't even live to sit down. She'd faint from all of them looking at her."

"Would you dance with one?"

"Me? Oh... yeah. But I doubt I'd get noticed."

"But you don't fit the theme. You stick out!"

"Why did you remind me?" Again, there was another silence. Yui looked over to her partner who rested her head on her hands as she looked into the sea of people.

"Would you have liked it if we played?"

"Hmmm... I guess since I probably wouldn't be wearing this." Silence took over them again, despite there being music. The guitarist looked over to the drummer, who didn't seem to pay attention to her.

"Umm... Ricchan?"

"What is it Yui?" Ritsu didn't look up to her and remained focused on the crowd.

"Do you dance?" This time, the drummer looked over to her.

"Not really. Especially not in this dress." Yui began to twiddle her fingers.

"Would... Would it pain you to dance? With me?" A pleading look came from her eyes as well as eagerness. The chinese-dressed brunette sighed as she looked away from her friend.

"Fine..." Yui immediately leaped from her seat and offered her arm to the drummer. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that what guys do when they offer to dance with a lady?" Surprised, the brunette quickly took a hold of the girl's arm.

"I-I guess..." she blushed with a frown. They made their way to the floor, catching the eye of the others, especially a certain blonde who was tomatoe red.

The couple settled at a spot. The guitarist then placed a hand on her partner's waist and pulled her close as she held the girl's hand with her own. She placed the drummer's hand on her shoulder. "W-What are you doing Yui?"

"This is how couples hold each other at a dance", she simply stated.

"That's how they dance at their prom!"

"But this our own prom. This is our dance." Yui took the initiative and began to waltz as Ritsu followed. They moved pretty swiftly around the floor. "And I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I thought..." Everybody had resumed to there own friends, leaving them be. At one point, the pair stopped dancing and stood in each other's hold. They both looked at each other, not really realizing it until Yui began to lean forward. Her lips gently brushed against her partner's until the other pulled away. The drummer's face was all rosy. "Y-Yui..."

"Oh... I lost train of thought. Sorry."

"I-It's fine, I guess. Nothing happened. Oh, look! It's Azusa!" Sure enough, the petite girl happened to pass by them.

"Yui-senpai! Ritsu-senpai! What's with your cloth-... never mind I won't even bother asking."

"You look cute Azusa!" The petite girl wore a long, strapless green dress with a bow in the middle at her waist. The dress seemed to curtain at the bottom. Her hair was out and put to one side. "I see you got rid of the tails!"

"W-Whatever! You got rid of your headband too!"

"So what?"

"Azunyan!" The brunette guitarist cuddled the younger one. "Finally I get to hug you."

"Get off me!"

"But you're so cute!"

"Stop it!"

"Mou, Azunyan! Why do you hate me so much! At least I have Ricchan with me to cheer me up! She looks cuter than you!"

"Ummm... I think you have problems Yui-senpai", sweat dropped the kouhai as did her drummer senpai. "I'll go get some punch... Bye!" She left in a hurry to get away from the tuxedo girl.

Half an hour passed and the duo was seated. They were quite bored and not to mention the small weirdness Ritsu felt.

"I'm going to get some fresh air", announced the drummer as she stood.

"I'll go too!" Both left to stand outside, feeling the nice spring breeze. "It sure is nice outside!"

"Definitely." Again, an uncomfortable silence took over, much to Yui's dislike. They both looked at the sky as the wind gently blew. Yui looked over to her friend once more, watching how the wind played with her hair.

'Oh wind. How I envy you.' The tuxedo girl felt her heart race a little. "Ricchan..."

"Hm?" The said girl looked to her friend and blushed as she realized that the guitarist was staring at her.

"Kawaii..."

"S-Stop it..."

"Hey, let's have our last dance tonight. Our own dance." Yui again took hold of her partner and pulled her closer than before. They spun around a couple of times until they came to another halt again.

'This is it...' The guitarist took her chance now that they were alone. She leaned in all the way until she closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed against the other's. They felt soft and warm, showing the girly side of the chinese dressed brunette. She held the kiss for a minute and broke from her.

"I..." began the bashful drummer but she was silenced.

"I'm glad I had my last dance with you. I'm glad this was our dance."

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Yeah, sorry for the OOCness if you didn't like it. Thanks!


End file.
